


Cumming Together

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor and Senator unite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumming Together

He bit his bottom lip, watching as the robes slid off of the Senator's body. The man could never do anything simply it seemed and he enjoyed teasing Hux. The redhead sat at the foot of the bed, Ben standing just out of his reach as he undressed.

"Do you like what you see?" Ben asked, running the palms of his hands over his chest and stomach. He teased his own penis with the palm of his hand, stroking it before letting it go to step forward.

"You are so..."

"Yes?" Ben whispered, resting his forehead against Hux's.

"Muscular..." he whispered.

The Senator chuckled, gently pushing Hux further up onto the bed before climbing in after him. "Stay on your back," he cooed, running soothing hands over the other's bare thighs. "I want to look into your eyes while fucking you mad."

"How romantic," Hux teased. He gasped and threw his head back as Kylo penetrated him with lubricant coated fingers first, preparing him for his cock as best as he could. "Please..." he panted. He tilted his hips upwards, licking his lips as he forced himself to open his eyes and look at him.

"Say what you want," Ben huskily whispered.

"I want you."

He chuckled, using more lubricant on his cock, gripping the base before pressing into the Emperor, groaning as he pushed inside of him. "So hot..." he hissed.

Hux was surprised by how tough Ben could be when he wanted. His body was bouncing rapidly with every thrust inside of him, his arms thrown over his head to clutch onto the sheets beneath his body. "Fuck!"

"Vulgar..." Ben taunted, leaning down to kiss the redhead. He pulled back until he was almost completely out and then plunged deep inside of the other, striking his prostate and making him howl. He reached down, stroking his leaking cock with one hand. "Don't leave me waiting, Emperor!"

His entire body shuddered as he came onto himself. He mewled, panting heavily as he turned his face away, blushing as Ben pulled out, cumming onto his chest and stomach. "Gods..." he whispered.

Ben bent down, running his fingers through Hux's sweaty hair. "Shall I wash you?" he asked.

"Mm please? Then lie with me?"

"Of course," he agreed with a nod of his head. A bowl of warm water with a washcloth inside was brought forward and he cleaned the semen from the man's body, cooing and softly praising him. "My beautiful Emperor. You look so beautiful torn apart like this," he noted. When he was finished he set the cloth aside and climbed into bed, lying down beside the drowsy redhead.


End file.
